


Straight to the Heart

by Thefemalearrow



Series: To the Heart [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, New York City, Rescue Missions, Sad Ending, Unplanned Pregnancy, kidnapped Mike wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Kali is back! And she has a sinister plan to get Eleven's powers to max out.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Series: To the Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793329
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

*Mike's P.O.V*  
"Goodnight," I yelled to my friends. I hopped on my bike and started riding home. While I was riding, someone grabbed my shoulders and picked me up off my bike. I struggle against my attacker. I was thrown into the back of a van. My wrist where tied together and I felt something prick my neck. Then everything went dark.  
*Eleven's P.O.V*  
We were all hanging out at Will's house. "So what do you guys wanna do?" Max asked. I then heard a scream. "What was that?"  
"I don't know," I said. "We should check since Mike just left."  
I ran outside. I found his bike with a note. It said, "find us, find your boyfriend." -008


	2. Chapter 2

*Eleven's P.O.V*  
I ran back to Will's house, with the note in my hand. "Did you find where the scream came from?" Dustin asked. I showed them the note.  
"Who is 008?" Max asked.  
"Someone I met in New York, she's from the same lab as I am," I said. "I thought we left things on good terms."  
"008 must have taken him to New York," Will said. "We need a driver thought."  
"Steve will probably do it," Dustin said.  
"Then let's go," I said.  
*008's P.O.V*  
I sat in the car, not saying a word. "What happened to are no hostages rule?" Axel asked.  
"Don't worry, we'll kill him as soon as 11 shows up to save him," I said. "I want her to max out her powers. Once she's that angry, her powers will be at their strongest."  
I smirked as I continued to drive.


	3. Chapter 3

*Eleven's P.O.V*  
The car ride was pretty silent for the first thirty minutes. "What are we going up against?" Will asked.  
"008 is the only one with powers, she can make people see what she wants them to see," I explained.  
"We're doomed," Will said. "She could make us see Mike, get what she wants, then reveal he's been dead the whole time."  
"Just let me talk to her," I said. "You don't know her as I know her."  
"Well you don't seem to know her well either," Max said. The boys nodded in agreement, including Steve.  
"She was like a sister to me," I said.  
"Sisters don't kidnap their sister's boyfriend," Lucas yelled. "Erica has never once kidnapped Max!"  
"Lucas I get that you mad," Steve said, "but don't take it out on El."  
"No, she deserves it," Lucas yelled. "She opened the portal to the upside-down which released the demogorgan that almost killed Will. Now Mike's life is in danger because of some girl in New York that is your 'sister.' Our lives would be better if you were never born."  
"Babe that's too far," Max said.  
"Just stating facts," he said. I looked out the window, tears streaming down my face. I considered jumping out of the car, but I needed them. I was the only one who can save Mike. And I'll do it. Whatever it takes.  
*Mike's P.O.V*  
I woke up tied to a chair. My head was aching. I came to the conclusion that it was because of whatever the knocked me out with. I started fidgeting with the ropes. I heard a female laugh. "You're wasting your breath," she said.  
"What do you want?" I growled.  
"You'll find out soon enough," she said. Then I felt two hands on my shoulders. "Now, it's in our best interest to roughing you up." The grip on my shoulders got tighter. A large man with a baseball bat appeared in front of me and I gulped in fear. I tried to move, but the grip was too tight. I closed my eyes shut tightly right before the bat made an impact.


	4. Chapter 4

*Eleven's P.O.V*  
It took twelve hours, but we finally made it to New York. Most of the boys had fallen asleep. I made Lucas pee himself because I was bored. "Guys were here," I said. "Keep an eye out for a white van."   
"El I'm sorry," Lucas said. "I'm just mad."  
"It's fine," I sighed.  
"Guys I found the van," Will said.  
"Good eye Will," Dustin said. We all got out of the car.  
"We're coming Mike," I mumbled. We headed into an alleyway.  
"You've found us," a sinister female voice said. I knew exactly who said it. I turned around to see 008.  
"Where is he," I growled.  
"In there," she said, pointing to a door. We went in. "Mike?"  
"El, it's a trap," Mike said. I looked at him. I quickly untied. The moment he stood up, I noticed he was limping. I wrapped an arm around him so he could balance. We walked into the room.  
"I did all of this so you'll be stronger," 008 said. "Your anger makes you stronger. Which is why I'm about to do what I'm about to do." I turn to see her nod at someone. That person then shot there gun. I was frozen. I got out of my shocked state to see Mike fall to the floor with a bullet wound in his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

*Eleven's P.O.V*  
I gasped in horror as Mike feel backward. I glared at 008. "How could you?" I yelled.  
"I did it so you'll be at the best of your ability, if I made you mad you're powers will be stronger," she said. I punched her square in the face. She smirked at me. I then...  
I then...  
I then...  
killed her. Then her team.  
I then turned my attention back to my friends. Mike's eye wherein the back of his head. "Pull up his shirt," I said. Dustin did so. I tried to remove the bullet with my powers. I eventually did, but I realized I made more internal damage.  
"We need to get to the hospital," Dustin said. We ran to the car while Steve carried Mike. I sat in the back and put Mike's head in my lap.  
"Nancy is going to kill me," Steve said.  
*Nancy's P.O.V*  
I sat in the bathroom, with a positive pregnancy test in my hand. Jonathan was sitting beside me. "So, what are we going to do?" Jonathan asked.  
"Am I dumb for saying I want to keep it?" I said.  
"No, I want what you want," he said. "and if you keep it, I promise to be a better dad than mine ever was."  
"Thank you, Jonathan," I said. I heard a call from the basement. I picked it up since my parents aren't home.  
*Jonathan's P.O.V*  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
"It's some hospital in New York," she said. She was about to say they had the wrong house, she was cut off. "Yes, this is the Wheeler household." She listened and then quickly hung up. She had tears ruining down from her eyes.  
"What is it?" I said, pulling her in for a hug.  
"Mike is dead," she cried into my shirt.


	6. Epilogue

*Lucas's P.O.V*  
It's been ten years since everything went down. The Wheelers left Hawkins, including a pregnant Nancy, after Mike's funeral. They're not the only ones who left when Mike died. Eleven vanished after Mike's funeral. No one has seen or heard from her.  
The rest of us never left Hawkins. We never talk about anything from when we met El to the day of Mike's funeral. It's a tradition of mine and Max, who is now my wife, to replace the flowers at Mike's grave when needed. Dustin ended up with my sister, Erica, to everyone's surprise. Will married a lawyer named James.  
I have a son now, Michael Jr. Every day, he reminds me more and more of his uncle he'll never meet. He's going to be three in two weeks.


End file.
